Monitoring systems may be used to secure environments. A monitoring system may detect events in a monitored environment such as, for example, a person entering the monitored environment or a pet being present in the monitored environment. Upon detection of an event, the monitoring system may perform an action such as triggering an alarm, sending out a notification, etc.